


as the world caves in...

by orphan_account



Series: dream smp one-shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Minecraft, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo my beloved, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Warden Sam | Awesamdude, ghostinnit, iM NOT OK, tommys dead what now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [TommyInnit was slain by Dream]
Series: dream smp one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189784
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	as the world caves in...

**Author's Note:**

> yesterday was a lot.  
> i really like when writers share the songs they listen to when they write certain fics so here's what i had looping for the two hours i wrote this in lmao:  
> \- kindergarten boyfriend from heathers  
> \- mr loverman by ricky montgomery  
> \- touch by sleeping at last  
> \- she used to be mine from waitress  
> \- as the world caves in by matt maltese  
> \- listen before i go by billie eilish  
> \- be alright by dean lewis  
> \- sign of the times by harry styles  
> plus some assorted t swift :) anyway enjoy this fic or don't i cried too it's ok

_[TommyInnit was slain by Dream]_

\---------------

dream looked down at the body.

limp.

bloody.

probably would be bruising tomorrow if it wasn't currently a corpse.

had he blacked out? no, he knew exactly what he had done. he had just gotten so angry and... all he could see was red.

he felt pain shooting up through his arms, he looked down to see the source. his hands were raw and he couldn't differentiate between the blood from his own knuckles and the blood from tommy's face.

a few more seconds of silence passed before he heard sam's voice yell out beyond the lava.

"tommy?" the warden shouted, his voice mixed with fear and honest curiosity. "dream?"

dream swore under his breath, he knew the sudden absence of tommy's incoherent rambling would raise suspicion. soon the server-wide announcement would ring through, securing his fate.

he considered throwing the body into the lava, but the burning flesh would be a bigger giveaway than the silence. that option almost felt disrespectful anyway, but its not like tommy ever respected him.

he was stuck. stuck with this boy. but there was way more at stake now than the past week they had been together.

and if he ever had hopes of leaving this prison, they were gone now.

_[TommyInnit was slain by Dream]_

  


\---------------

  


cara looked up from her book, sun shining through the windows across from her.

mellohi played on the jukebox next to the glass panes.

she brushed a few stray curls from her face before stepping up from her chair.

it was a little past noon, her lunch plates still in the sink. out the window, a group of cows was visible on a hill nearby.

nothing much had happened on the smp today. she had watched ranboo run around with tubbo for a bit in town, and a little while after, jack had logged in to talk with the boys for a bit as well.

she usually didn't mind the quiet days, especially after some of the recent events with the spreading egg, but today, peace and quiet felt like a slap in the face. it was common knowledge that tommy was the loudest member of the server by far, so it felt like the calm was only present because he was stuck in that stupid prison.

cara was never one to stand in the way of justice, but boy did she hate that prison. the blackstone building loomed over the rest of the smp and all feared it, even with most of them still not knowing what the interior looked like. but what it held was most important to cara.

dream.

she had tried to visit her son a few times, but everytime she reached the doors of the building, she just couldn't continue. she wondered if he even wanted to see her, and what she would say to him. what she wanted him to say to her.

she didn't think she wanted an apology, even though she couldn't hate what he had done to tommy more, and so she didn't want to pretend things were fine either.

she had always tried to instill kind morals in dream, and for a while she believed he was willing to live that way, but as he grew to love power more and more, she saw those childhood lessons fade away. she hated feeling at fault, but every one of his acts seemed to chip away at her own faith. 

her breath sucked in suddenly. a scream of shock rose up to her throat, but all that escaped was a sad whimper. she felt a single tear roll down her cheek as her knees gave in to bring her to the floor. fate was cruelly confirmed her thoughts of failure. 

_[TommyInnit was slain by Dream]_

\---------------

jack reeled in his rod for what seemed like the 100th time that day. still nothing.

his spot next to the lake had become so quiet that he often had to remind himself that the twigs snapping behind him were just tubbo and ranboo, gathering wood for the night they planned to spend at their new hotel. they had spent weeks on it, and he could tell how proud they were when they revealed the finished building to jack that morning.

after a final scan of the lake, he decided to cut his losses and pack up his stuff before he wasted anymore of his afternoon. 

over the horizon, he could see the land dipping into the crater from tubbo's nuke a few weeks ago. he remembered scheming with niki the night before, how they discovered their mutual hate towards the young boy's best friend after all he had caused. jack would have never approached her if it wasn't for her rebellion during the destruction of l'manberg.

it was honestly quite funny, tommy's oblivion during that fateful day. niki had reported back to him with complaints of his rambling on and on, ultimately throwing off their plans. a small part of him had thought the failure was a sign to quit the murder mission then, but when tommy offered him a position under him at the hotel, he knew it was fate handing him a new opportunity. 

there was also a reason niki could be the only one to know. for some reason, everyone on this server seemed to baby tommy, as if he was some harmless being. deep down, he knew they only felt that way because tommy hadn't wronged them yet. 

but as he saw the notification, when he expected to feel joy, relief at least, he felt a sharp pang in his chest. it felt as if his lungs had been crushed. his fishing rod fell the grass with a soft crunch. 

_[TommyInnit was slain by Dream]_

\---------------

tubbo reached down for the spruce logs he had finally finished chopping, careful to avoid the splintered ends. 

he felt someone brush against his arm, startled at first but then remembering his companion.

"ranboo, have actually retrieved any materials for us?" he asked with a chuckle.

ranboo turned to face him, hands empty and arms swinging, and and a less apologetic, more humorous expression on his face.

"soon i'll have to revoke your title if you don't get to work," tubbo said, half grinning.

"please, i'll always be _ranboo, your beloved,"_ he recited, extra emphasis on the phrase, bringing his hands to hold another in front of his chest. tubbo smacked his shoulder, making him stumble from the unexpected hit.

"tubbo, i don't think you know what you have just begun" he said, a wide grin on his face.

"wha-" tubbo said, nervously laughing at the sudden change in conversation but soon being tackled to the ground.

"WAR!" ranboo yelled, now laying on the smaller boy creating an X on the ground.

"RANBOOO i can't breathe!" tubbo cried out, wheezing with laughter and trying to catch his breath. "i yield, i yield!"

ranboo rolled off him, both of them now with their back on the grass, looking up at the sky. it was abnormally clear that day, but soon they knew the spring would bring rain as well.

suddenly, a figure sprinted past them, their foot kicking over the pile of logs tubbo had set down.

they heard the man swear loudly, then, seeing the boys, hopped over, holding his foot.

"jack, what are you doing? why are you running? and what the heck, I just got those logs." tubbo asked, exasperatedly. 

jack's face went white. "tubbo, have you not checked the notifications..?"

ranboo and tubbo looked at each other, both confused, ranboo's face becoming more scared.

they saw tears welling up in jack's eyes. "just... check them, ok? i don't know what to tell you, i shouldn't be the one who has to break the news to you." with that, he continued his sprint, now towards the prison over the hill.

tubbo, still confused, looked over at ranboo, and hated what he saw. he looked awful. face pale, jaw dropped, nearly heaving with visible nausea. 

"t-t-t-tu-tubbo." ranboo said, shaking. "l-l-l-lo-look."

tubbo, now terrified, checked the server chat. 

_[TommyInnit was slain by Dream]_

===============

ranboo had felt like this a lot recently, usually correlating with dream and what he had said and done to him, messing with his head. but right now, dream wasn't necessarily controlling him, but he was still doubled over, hoping to push the nausea down. 

as he began to snap back to where he was sitting, he quickly looked back over at tubbo, but almost surprised at what he saw. 

tubbo was sitting on the grass, eyes glazed over, hands in his lap, rereading the five simple words. 

several minutes of silence passed, tubbo watching chat, ranboo watching tubbo. 

tubbo finally spoke, voice raw. "no," he stated weakly.

ranboo, mentally preparing to comfort him, "tubbo it's ok-"

"no, he's not-" tubbo loudly yelled, choking through the last word. "we've been through this before, dream made it look like he had died and he was lying, ranboo!" tears were now rolling down his face.

"tubbo, i-" "no! we had a funeral, ranboo. you remember! im not letting this happen again, it was a lie before he could lie aga-" "TUBBO."

tubbo looked up at ranboo, startled from the sudden authority he held. ranboo softened his tone, knowing the frustration had gotten to him. 

"tubbo, that is a game-wide announcement. dream couldn't... dream couldn't fake that."

"ranboo, he's manipulated us in the past, why wouldn't he now! this has to be a ploy to let him out or at least give him a chance to escape i-"

ranboo didn't interrupt that time, he just watched as tubbo rambled on an on, gasping for air after his tears stole most of it and forgetting the breathe in-between most of his sentences. 

finally, after nearly five minutes of tubbo's theories, he looked over at ranboo, now almost fully recovered from his sickness, and knowing what he had to do.

he looked down at tubbo, holding his hand out. he couldn't make this about him. right now, he had to help tubbo. and they were going to get to the bottom of this. 

he had to.

"let's go to the prison, tubbo."

===============

sam was panicking. the notification was out. everyone had seen it and now tommy was dead. 

and he let it happen.

he hurried to the portal, walked back through the nether room, and was back in the foyer. 

sam was already walking to his desk when he heard knocking, no, slamming fists pound on the front doors, and he didn't why he expected any different.

there was allegedly now a dead body in on of his cells, after all.

he pulled the last few levers, rubbed away the cloudiness from his eyes, and slowly opened the iron doors

he was immediately met by many voices all at once, it didn't help that most of them were muddled with tears. 

they quieted down once they noticed sam's expression, deadpanned with a few wet streaks down his own face. 

he opened his mouth to say something, anything, to reassure them. he felt like it was his duty to fix this. 

he didn't kill tommy but the blood was essentially on his hands

and he hated himself for it.

"guys i..." sam started, cara looking at him, wide eyed.

he began to feel himself fall, but ranboo grabbed his arm as his other reached for the door frame. ranboo gently helped him sit. 

"i... left him with dream." a whimper was heard from cara, "im so sorry..." he finished.

sam looked up at tubbo, and upon eye contact, tears began streaming down the young boys face.

"tubbo i am so..." sam felt his eyes filling, his vision going blurry. "tubbo i know what... he.. meant to you."

"we all did"

they turned to face jack, the man's head was down, he lifted it to meet sam's eyes.

"sam you knew dream hated tommy. you knew what dream had done to him when he wasn't here-"

"jack stop!" cara cried out, head in her hands-

he escalated to screams instead. "SAM you left him in there! WHY!?"

jack was now crying as well. his breath was labored. his knuckles were white, fists shaking.

sam just sat there, jaw dropped. he didn't know how to answer. his stupid contracts?

"i.."  
  


"i didn't think he... would really do it, jack."

jack looked back down, hand holding the bridge of his nose.

ranboo grabbed tubbo's hand, bringing in tubbo for a hug. his face hit the taller boy's chest.

cara sat down in front of sam, love in her eyes.

"none of us did, sam"

sam closed his eyes.

"none of us did..."

==============

the lava began to fall. dream's heart dropped. as it dropped, he could see the outline of sam, ranboo, jack, and two more he couldn't quite make out.

he had tucked tommy against the sink, sitting up. 

he then decided to in the corner against his chest. 

he didn't want to get up.

he figured he just never would now.

he couldn't bear to stare at the body any longer. 

he squeezed his eyes shut as he grabbed fistfulls of his hair. a few minutes of silence passed, but dream was soon startled out of his final moments of calm.

he heard the familiar sounds of pistons begin to churn as the platform brought over the 5 figures. 

and as the final one-block wall dropped, he heard a collective gasp, followed by a shriek that could only be traced to...

_not tubbo,_ dream thought. _anyone but tubbo right now_.

he let his hands release, and stood up.

everything seemed to be moving at once.

sam made sure to get off first, standing in front of dream just in case he attempted escape. cara dropped to the floor facing dream, head in her hands, barely a foot away from her son, repeating his name over and over out of pure desperation. tubbo quickly fell as well, grabbed tommy's arm, then wrapped his own around tommy's body, finally letting his wails be heard. they echoed through the obsidian walls. ranboo sat behind him, hand on his friend's shoulder, eyes closed and breathing slowly. jack stood above the two boys, hand on ranboo's back, staring into dream's eyes, nostrils flaring. 

cara looked up, reaching up to dream. he stepped back. she cried out again.

finally, dream met sam's gaze. 

the older's mouth quivered as he finally spoke.

"why did you do it?" he said, barely above a whisper, eyes squinting as he spoke.

dream stared back, his face stone cold, then raised one eyebrow.

"i did what i had to do."

sam scoffed at him, his face changing from sadness and confusion to pure disgust. he grabbed cara's hand, gently bringing her up. "we're leaving," he announced, jack then helping ranboo up and the two eventually peeled tubbo away from tommy. 

sam leaned down to pick up the body, one arm holding his legs and the other supporting his back. tubbo just stared in horror, ranboo bringing him back into a tight hug. 

everyone was boarding the platform, but cara quickly walked over to dream. 

she held her hand up, almost reaching, to dreams cheek. before he could pull away, she closed her palm, then brought her hand back down. but she suddenly knew what she had been wanting to say.

"dream," he looked down, startled, "we don't want to keep you here."

she breathed in slowly.

"but... that doesn't mean we can dismiss all the things you've done," she finished, a sad smile now on her face. dream lifted his gaze to look straight forward, slightly above the top of cara's head.

she sighed, her face going back to neutral as she turned around, walking onto the platform. the image it created would burn in dream's memories.

pistons pushing them back to the hallway with tommy's body in sam's arms, tubbo's face buried in ranboo's shirt, all of their gazes on tubbo except for ranboo's who finally worked up the courage to stare dream down. 

they stepped off the stone bricks, and on cue, the lava began to pour from the ceiling. he watched as they walked hand in hand down the hallway, the very last thing dream saw before he backed up onto the wall, sunk down, and put his head into his hands.

eternity was getting longer by the second.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> im a mess after yesterday. and then i went and watched tubbos stream and it was OBVIOUS he was not planning on a lore stream so he kinda just laughed and that made me cry SO here we are.
> 
> in english class we recently did an exercise where we had to write a short nonfiction story about an event in our life that changed us in some way but the event had to have happened within an hour. im sort of applying this here. think of it as the before and after and how much changed in these -characters- lives.
> 
> {something i attempted to convey hopefully it came through:  
> tubbo - denial  
> cara - bargaining  
> jack - anger  
> sam - depression  
> ranboo - acceptance  
> dream - did not grieve  
> each of these is loosely based of the actual stream reactions but some are just my headcanon.}
> 
> [title from as the world caves in by matt maltese]


End file.
